The oral garlic preparations are known to either contain only garlic powder which has proven to be nearly ineffective, or they contain garlic powder as well as the enzyme allinase. Garlic powder is either a drug which has been ground or a dried drug extract in which the naturally occurring enzyme allinase has been destroyed. The destruction of the enzyme is usually effected by heating at a temperature above 70.degree. C. for a short period of time at which temperature of the other ingredients of garlic remain virtually unchanged or by chemical methods.
Preparations containing garlic powder together with the enzyme allinase are unstable and have the known unpleasant odour of garlic. Further preparations which contain varying residual amounts of the enzyme allinase are subject to variations in stability, activity and odour trouble. It has not been possible to make oral garlic preparations which meet all of the requirements for such a preparation.